1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus including a microchip module, and in particular, it relates to an apparatus, such as a notebook type personal computer, including a microchip module mounting structure to improve a heat radiating function and a grounding function of the microchip module and to prevent a connector from being undesirably uncoupled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, personal computers have become smaller and notebook-type portable computers have been developed. A typical notebook-type portable computer, as shown in FIG. 5, includes a body 2 having a keyboard 1, a display device 3, and a hinge 4 interconnecting the body 2 and the display device 3 so that the display device 3 is movable relative to the body 2 to act as a cover for the body 2. The keyboard 1 includes keys 5 arranged in rows and columns, and data input from the keyboard 1 are processed by a CPU arranged in the body 2 and displayed by the display device 3.
In the notebook type computer, an attempt has been made to design the apparatus in a more compact size, by designing the CPU as a microchip module. In the conventional notebook type computer, either the CPU is not designed to constitute a microchip module, or the CPU is not a high speed type CPU even when the CPU is designed to constitute a microchip module. In such a notebook type computer, no problems arise in heat radiating capability or a grounding function, so it was not necessary to consider a special design to mount the microchip module to the motherboard of the computer.
However, when the CPU is a high-speed CPU and is designed to constitute a microchip module, it is necessary to improve a heat radiating function and a grounding function and to prevent a connector thereof from being undesirably uncoupled.